Mistake?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengerti tentang cara kerjaku!" suara berat berteriak keras, membuat gema di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Menyentakkan seorang wanita di hadapannya seketika/"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun! Kita belum selesai!" menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto namun di tepis cepat oleh sang empunya/"Huaaa, Mama!"/FLP#08# RnR? :)


**Mistake!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance****,**** A Little bit Humor****, Family**

**Pair : ****a little bit ****Naru x Hina****, and also Bolt Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki :)**

**Warning :**** Canon!**** Typo****s****,**** OOC !**** Plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**FluffTimeProject#08#**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengerti tentang cara kerjaku?!" suara berat berteriak keras, membuat gema di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Menyentakkan seorang wanita di hadapannya seketika-

"Ugh, aku mengerti Naruto-kun! Aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja!" sang wanita tidak tahan dan memilih membalas perkataan laki-laki di depannya. Menatap kedua manik Saphire itu tajam. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini!

**Brak!** Tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu menggebrak meja di sampingnya dengan kasar. "Apanya yang mengerti kalau setiap hari kau kerjanya hanya memaksaku untuk diam di rumah tanpa tahu kalau pekerjaanku sangat banyak di luar sana!" teriaknya kesal.

Wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu menahan tangisannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya cepat, ia menggeleng kecil, "Aku hanya memintamu untuk sekedar makan malam di rumah, bukan memakan-makanan cepat saji kesukaanmu terus-" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya-

"Argh! Jangan pernah kau menjelek-jelekkan makanan kesukaanku!" potongnya-

Hinata tersentak, "Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan! Tubuhmu akan rusak kalau setiap hari hanya diam di ruangan Hokage dan menikmati makanan seperti itu, Naruto-kun! Tolong pikirkan diriku juga!" balas berteriak, ia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya. Sudah lama terpendam, mengingat bagaimana sibuknya sang suami yang terus menerus mendekam di dalam ruangan kerjanya saat menjabat menjadi Hokage. Jarang sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Bahkan sampai putra mereka, Bolt merasakan itu semua. Putra kecilnya merasa kesepian dan nekat mencoret-coret patung Hokage hanya untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah.

"Kh! Pikirkan dirimu?! Kau saja tidak pernah memikirkan posisiku Hinata!" mendecih kesal, laki-laki pirang itu mendorong cepat pundak istrinya dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Emosinya sedang tidak terkendali sekarang-

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?! Kita belum selesai!" menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto namun di tepis cepat oleh sang empunya-

**Sret!**

"Aku muak berada di sini, usahaku sama sekali tidak pernah di hargai." Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu-

Sebelum-

"Berhenti di sana, Naruto Uzumaki!" suara teriakan Hinata menghentikan gerakannya, tapi tetap tak membalikkan tubuhnya-

"…" laki-laki itu bungkam-

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, bibirnya mencoba menahan tangisan yang akan menyeruak keluar kapan pun. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini-

"Kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti ini-" perkataannya terhenti, tubuhnya berjalan mendekati laki-laki di depan sana-

Berdiri tepat di belakangnya-

Dan-

Mengucapkan satu kalimat fatal-

"Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini." Dengan lirih mengucapkan kalimat itu, berharap kalau sang suami berbalik dan memeluknya. Membatalkan niatnya, dan merubah sikapnya-

"…"

Tapi-

Apa yang ia dengar?

"…"

"Cih, terserahmu."

**DEG!**

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia kira terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya, tak ayal satu tetes air mata jatuh dan menghancurkan pertahanannya-

"Kupikir kau akan mengatakan apa." Mengucapkan kalimat singkat, tubuh tegap itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan-

Membiarkan tangisan Hinata menggema, dan tanpa mengetahui sama sekali kalau-

Dua bocah kecil berdiri di balik dinding-

Dan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaa, Mama!" gadis kecil berumur tiga tahun itu berlari memeluk tubuh sang ibu dan menangis kencang-

Membuat sang empunya mengernyitkan alis cepat-

Kenapa putrinya menangis?

"Hiks, Mama dan Papa jangan picah, huaaaa nanti..nanti bagaimana dengan Himawali dan _Niichan_!" tangisannya meledak, membuat wanita berambut indigo itu semakin bingung. Maniknya melirik ke arah lain-

Dan memperhatikan seseorang di sana-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun, Himawari kenapa?" dirinya bertanya pada sang suami yang kini duduk sambil menyesap secangkir kopi hangat di tempatnya. Tak ayal ia juga bingung dan mengendikkan bahu singkat-

"Tidak tahu," mengucapkan kalimat cepat itu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sang putri yang tengah menangis sesenggukan sambil mengatakan kalimat _'tidak mau'_ berulang kali.

**Sret,** tangan kekarnya mengusap puncak kepala Himawari. "Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Apa ada orang yang melukaimu?" sedikit aneh saat mendengar kata dirinya dan Hinata akan pisah dari bibir polos putrinya.

Gadis kecil itu masih menangis, "Hiks, Papa, Mama jangan picah, Hima nggak mau!"

Kedua pasangan itu saling menatap satu sama lain, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengajari putri polosnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu?!

Mencoba menenangkan Himawari, Hinata pun ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang putri, "Sayang, Mama dan Papa tidak akan berpisah kok." tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi _chubby _gadis di hadapannya.

Membuat sang empunya menghentikan tangisan seketika, menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sepasang mata bundar miliknya-

"Eh? Benal? Hiks, Mama dan Papa tidak akan picah? Mama dan Papa akan telus belcama kan?" mencoba meyakinkan dua pasangan di depannya yang mengangguk kompak-

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin Papa meninggalkan Mama-mu yang cantik ini~" ucapan Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah dan reflek mencubit pinggang suaminya-

"Aw! Aku kan benar, Hinata~" meringis sakit, dan sepertinya istrinya itu mencoba mengembalikan topik pembicaraan kembali.

"Kita berdua saling menyanyangi satu sama lain, jadi tidak mungkin kita berpisah sayang. Dan lagipula mana mungkin kami mau membuat kedua anak-anak kami yang manis menangis seperti ini~" mengusap air mata Himawari, Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikiran seperti itu, oke~" Naruto menatap putrinya yang mengangguk kecil, puas dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Uhm!"

"…"

"…"

Sebelum mereka berdua kembali menuju inti topik permasalahan-

"Nah, kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mengatakan kalau kami berdua akan berpisah sayang?" masih dengan senyuman, Naruto bertanya cepat.

Dan-

Mengusap ingusnya, Himawari langsung saja menggerakkan jemari mungilnya ke arah pintu luar dapur.

"_Niichan_, dia celita gala-gala Papa cibuk, Mama cama Papa nanti picah."

"….."

Dan kedutan amarah terlihat jelas di kening Naruto, sedangkan Hinata mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi suaminya. Terlihat tertawa namun dalam hatinya-

"Sebentar sayang, ada yang harus aku kerjakan dulu~" mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Naruto mengecup kening Himawari dan Hinata bersamaan. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya-

"…."

Kedua manik Saphire itu melihat jelas, tubuh mungil putranya yang tengah mengendap-endap ingin pergi dari sana-

"Oh, oh kau tidak bisa kabur dariku Bocah nakal~" mempercepat, langkahnya dan menggunakan jurus kilatnya.

**Blet!**

Langsung saja dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan sang putra. Yang kini tengah menatapnya horror, pucat,-

"Hieee!" mengagetkan sang empunya, dan reflek melarikan diri-

Sebelum-

**Sret!**

"Uwaaa!" tubuh mungil itu berhenti atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan mencoba terus berlari namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kau mau kemana, Bolt?! Mengajari adikmu yang tidak-tidak. Kau pikir ayah tidak akan diam saja, hm?" menyeringai kecil menatap putranya.

"Huaaa, Lepaskan aku ayah! Aku hanya menceritakan hal yang-" dan ucapannya terpotong, saat melihat tubuh ayahnya mensejajarkan tubuh dengannya-

"Hm, hukuman tidak boleh menikmati ramen yang lezat selama tiga hari mungkin bagus juga~" mengucapkan kalimat singkat, serta sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin pucat-

"Eh!"

"Empat Hari~"

"Tu..tunggu dulu ayah!"

"Lima hari, oke?"

"….."

"Huaaaa! Aku tidak mau!" dan fix giliran teriakan Bolt yang kini bergema di kediaman Uzumaki yang damai~

* * *

><p><em>Dia janji tidak akan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh lagi pada sang adik, yang sama sekali tak bisa di ajak menjaga rahasianya. Ck, ck, ck~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>FLP#08# muncul! Dan RiRen pun terpaksa di undur, ga tahu kapan bisa publish fic yang itu TOT. Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba dan lagi-lagi mushi ngebut ngetik sejam. Gomen kalau ficnya Gaje, dan spin offnya kurang seru muahaha :v :v<p>

Ya udah deh, Mushi mau lanjutin fic yang lain dulu ya. Walaupun masih banyak fic NaruHina Family yang nyantol di otak mushi.

* * *

><p><em>Dan oh ya, Mushi nantinya mau ngadain Tantangan #ada di FB# kalau bisa jawab pertanyaan mushi #nggak sulit kok# Tiga penjawab tercepat dan pastinya benar akan mushi kasi hadiah membuat dua fic #setiap orangnya# bebas Tema, pair, dan alur yang diinginkan #tapi jangan yang sulit ya#tendang# Nah untuk fandom khusus Naruto, Fairy Tail, sama SnK dulu :)<em>

_Ada yang berminat? Ehehe :v :v_

_Banyak yang ga tau FB mushi ya? Padahal udah ada di Profil Mushi, namanya sama kayak pen name ini, dan wallpapernya juga sama kok :)_

_Mushi Kara-chan :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
